Looking for my angel
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Quinn Fabray y Alison Di laurentis, son las estrellas más importantes del momento y con una fama como las más promiscuas de LA. Sin embargo sus vidas darán un giro de 180 grados cuando una se reencuentre con su primer amor y otra conozca al ángel destinado a hacer que vuelva a ser ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de Glee como los de Pretty Little Liars (PLL) no me pertenecen. Simplemente los utilizo sin ningun fin lucrativo, salvo diversión ajena y propia.**

**N/A: La parte subrayada es un narrador no personaje.**

* * *

** Prólogo.**

Esta historia comienza en una habitación de hospital en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Sobre la cama de dicho cuarto descansa una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, pero tendida sobre esa cama y con todas las heridas que tiene en el rostro y brazos, parece una frágil muñeca en vez de la hermosa chica de estatura media, complexión delgada, con una melena preciosa de un rubio intenso y con los ojos verdes más bonitos que otra de las grandes protagonistas ha visto en toda su vida.

**Quinn Pov:**

La televisión es el único entretenimiento que tengo en este maldito hospital. Debido a la petición expresa de mi manager, tengo prohibida cualquier visita que no sea de un médico o una enfermera.

Estoy haciendo zapping en busca de algo que me haga olvidar que estoy jodidamente encerrada en esta puñetera habitación, aislada del mundo real. Después de cambiar de canal unas 10 veces me encuentro con un programa del corazón, que curiosamente está hablando de mi.

_Quinn Fabray, líder del grupo "Shooting stars" ha sido recientemente ingresada en un hospital de la gran manzana. La exitosa cantante fue atacada por una de sus recientes conquistas, quien la persiguió en su automóvil y trató de matar a la joven de solo 25 años, empujando su coche fuera de la carretera. Afortunadamente la cantante salió ilesa del percance y se prevé que en las próximas horas, será dada de alta._

-Genial, ahora tendré otra discusión con mamá- digo en voz alta y pongo los ojos en blanco.

La relación con mi mamá no es que sea mala, simplemente nos hemos estancado en un periodo eterno de quejas por su parte, debido a mi horrible actitud, según sus propias palabras.

Aun así agradezco enormemente que nuestra relación haya mejorado. Durante mi adolescencia nuestra relación pasó por diversos periodos, pero después de que echase a mi padre de casa y me apoyase cuando decidí salir del armario, todo mejoró muchísimo.

Estoy esperando que suene mi teléfono y al otro lado de la línea se encuentre mi mamá con una crisis de ansiedad debido a estar a miles de kilómetros de su pequeña, justo cuando esta ha sufrido un ataque de una psicópata.

-Dudo que te llame tu mamá, tu teléfono quedó totalmente inservible después del accidente-Dice una voz ligeramente áspera y yo me vuelvo para ver de quien se trata.

Noto como mi boca se abre ligeramente y no es para menos. No la conozco, pero tiene la belleza más arrolladora que he visto en toda mi vida. Alta, con un cuerpo escultural, enfundada en vestido blanco ajustado que resalta el moreno de su piel. Su larga melena está recogida en una simple coleta y es tan negro como el cielo por las noches; sus ojos son de un marrón muy oscuro y se esconden tras unas espesas pestañas negras; sus labios son de un tono entre el color melocotón y el chocolate con leche. En pocas palabras, es JODIDAMENTE CALIENTE.

Cuando logro dejar de babear y recupero el control sobre mi rostro, pruebo a poner mi mejor cara de poker.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Soy tu guía espiritual-dice como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, aunque por primera vez reparo en que debe ser mexicana.

-JAJAJA ¿estás de broma?-digo riendo y al ver que cruza sus brazos a la altura del pecho, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que mi mirada se aleje de su escote- ¿Verdad?

-Créeme que lo que menos me apetece es pasarme la vida contigo, pero ÉL jefe está muy cabreado con tu comportamiento de mierda. Por muy guapa que seas no puedes tratar a las mujeres como si fuéramos pañuelos de papel. No somos de usar y tirar.

-Dime quien eres o llamaré a seguridad- amenazo, pero ella se ríe con malicia.

-Créeme que lo que menos quieres hacer es eso, a no ser que quieras que te hagan una revisión psicológica, dando como resultado que estas como una cabra porque escuchas y ves a una persona que no existe.

-No tiene gracia-digo completamente seria.

Ella rueda los ojos como muestra de exasperación y se acerca a mí, haciendo que me ponga tensa. Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me sorprendo al no notar que el colchón ceda a su peso, evidentemente debe pesar muy poco.

-El colchón debería haber cedido a mi peso, sin embargo no lo ha hecho-dice tranquilamente- esa ventana debería tener mi relejo sobre ella, pero no lo muestra.

- ¡Estás loca!- digo mientras mi cerebro me pide que grite, pero cuando lo voy a hacer, veo que su mano se coloca sobre mis labios, sin embargo no noto el más mínimo contacto.

-Vas a escucharme atentamente y estarte calladita hasta que acabe.

-Vete o llamaré a seguridad- vuelvo a amenazarla

-Vas a provocar que me crea el mito de que las rubias sois idiotas-dice exasperada.

-Eso es terriblemente discriminatorio-digo visiblemente enojada.

-Oféndete lo que quieras, pero si no fuese increíblemente atractiva ya habrías llamado a seguridad. Es más lo primero que paso por tu diminuto cerebro al verme fue "Jodidamente Caliente''

-No es cierto-intento defenderme.

-Si claro, a otra con esas cosas Lucy-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Lucy, es tu verdadero nombre. Lo de Quinn fue un cutre intento por sonar mucho más interesante y de alguna manera, un homenaje a la mujer que más te ha querido. Aunque he de reconocer, que es dulce que transformaras el apellido de soltera de tu abuela materna, en tu nombre. Aunque si tenemos en cuenta, que la quieres tanto o más que a tu madre es comprensible.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera mi madre sabe de dónde lo saqué-digo sorprendida

-¿Enserio te crees eso? Es demasiado obvio, quiero decir, tu abuela se apellidaba O´cuinn.

-Ya que sabes mi nombre estaría bien saber el tuyo-digo dándome vencida ante la situación.

-¿Mi nombre?-pregunta confundida.

-Sí, todos tenemos uno.

-Me temo que yo no.

-¿Cómo no vas a tener nombre?

-Soy tu guía espiritual, por lo que tengo entendido el nombre nos lo ponéis vosotros.

-Enserio deja de actuar, quiero saber quién está detrás de la broma. ¿Es Ali? Esa perra ya está tratando de reírse de mi otra vez.

-Eres la persona más cabezota que me he encontrado en toda mi existencia. ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que me creas?-pregunta dándose por vencida.

-¿Di cual es mi mayor secreto? Algo que nadie más en el mundo salvo yo sepa. Entonces creeré que Dios te ha enviado a cuidarme.

-Me ha mandado a todo menos a cuidarte-dice sonriendo con malicia

-Lo que sea.

-A los 16 años tuviste tu primera sueño erótico, después de descubrir The L word y no tuviste otro hasta que viste ''jennifer's body'' pero nadie podría culparte, ver besarse a Megan Fox y Amanda Seyfried, excita hasta a la mujer mas heterosexual del universo.

-Dudo que una mujer heterosexual se excite con Amanda Seyfried….

-Pero la mayoría se volverían lesbianas por Megan Fox- decimos ambas al unísono.

Por un momento sonreímos y por mi mente cruza la idea de que tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Ella me mira por unos instantes y vuelve a sonreírme , sin embargo esta vez sus mejillas cobran un matiz rojizo y baja la mirada al suelo, como si estuviese avergonzada.

-Gracias-dice en voz baja, de repente eleva la cabeza y sonríe.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto un tanto confundida, a decir verdad aún tengo mis dudas sobre su historia, pero estoy disfrutando de su compañía. Me paso la vida rodeada de hombres y las mujeres suelen rendirse fácilmente a mis encantos, por lo que tener a alguien a mi lado, que parece disfrutar poniéndome de los nervios y sacándome de mis casillas, es una situación más que refrescante.

En ese momento aparece Alison, una de mis mejores amigas; ataviada con uno de sus looks de camuflaje para evitar paparazzis, algo que rara vez consiguen.

-¡Dios mío! Estas horrible-dice tras sacarse las gafas de sol.

-A eso le llamo yo, sensibilidad nula -dice mi "guía espiritual" mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

Yo no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su reacción y finalmente confirmo que lo que ella me ha estado contando es verdad, cuando Ali al acercarse a mi la atraviesa como si fuese un fantasma.

-Por mucho tiempo que pase no me acostumbraré a esto de que me atraviesen, es terriblemente desagradable.

- Toby me dijo que estabas hecha un cromo, pero nunca me imaginé que fuese tan considerado con tu estado.

-¿Sabes Ali ? Da gusto que me vengas a ver al hospital después de que casi me maten y tu única preocupación es que luzco mal. ¿Que esperabas?

-Ay no seas tan susceptible. Sólo soy sincera, además está es una ocasión perfecta para que te operes esa nariz y quedé justificado como algo necesario después del accidente. Aunque claro está que no te verás igual que yo.

-La sensibilidad y el tacto, los tiene en el culo-suelta mi latina favorita- ni siquiera yo soy tan perra.

-Seguro que no te has enterado, Jake ha dejado a su novia, obviamente no iban a durar mucho. Quiero decir, ¿cómo un Puckerman va a salir con una chica con firme promesa de castidad?

-No me digas más, tu le vas a ofrecer tu hombro y tu cama a Jake para consolarlo. Ali deberías asumir la realidad, eres lesbiana y por mucho que te esfuerces eso no va a cambiar.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que la práctica es más divertido que algo real?-dice ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tu lo que pasa es que estas buscando una ETS como si fuese un premio de la lotería-dice la latina.

Alison comienza a ponerme al día sobre las relaciones de medio LA, la ciudad donde actualmente vivimos las dos; los lugares de moda y todas esas cosas que a ella le parecen tan importantes y a mi me parecen completamente insignificantes.

Mientras tanto mi amiga se desvivía por contarme todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, mi nueva guía espiritual le hacía burla a su espalda y yo tengo que poner todo mi empeño en no reírme.

-Estas muy rara.

-Creo que son los sedantes que me están empezando a hacer efecto-miento.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar- dice Ali antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa y besarme la mejilla.

-Aleluya, algo coherente en 10 minutos-dice mi guía espiritual.

Cuando Ali abandona la habitación, intentó moverme para estirar la espalda, pero un gran dolor me invade, haciendo que me contraiga.

-Ey no te muevas, estas mucho peor de lo que te quieren decir.

-¿Cómo que mucho peor?-dijo totalmente aterrorizada.

-Por lo que le he oído al doctor, vas a pasarte dos semanas aquí-dice mientras toma la copia del informe médico, que se encuentra colgado de una de las barras que tengo a ambos lados para que no me caiga de la cama.

Ella lee con atención, como si entendiese todos esos extraños términos médicos y la horrible letra de quién los ha escrito.

-Para tu información si que lo entiendo, antes de morirme era médico en esta misma ciudad, una de las mejores-Dijo mientras me miraba mal.

-Oh lo siento-me disculpé

Un gran silencio se instauró entre las dos, mientras ella seguía metida en mi enorme expediente médico.

-¿Entonces porqué estas aquí?- preguntó intentando romper este incómodo silencio- digo, nunca antes te has presentado.

-Tu anterior guía espiritual se ha ganado el cielo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Verás, el cielo va un poco mal organizado- entonces ella mira hacia arriba y empieza a hablar sola- No puedes culparme por ser sincera, tenéis un sistema de mierda- ella pone mala cara y vuelve a mirar para mi- ¿por dónde iba?

-Decías que el cielo tiene un sistema de mierda.

Ella sonríe, se vuelve a sentar a mi lado.

-Así es, resulta que según como te hayas comportado en tu vida humana, recibes un cargo u otro. Los que hemos sido tan buenos como malos, nos asignan como guías espirituales de personas que han hecho más mal que bien.

-¿Se guía es algo parecido al ángel de la guarda?

-Si te gusta decirle así. Mi misión es hacer que cambies de actitud, no puedo protegerte ni ayudarte si no es estrictamente necesario.

-Entiendo ¿y porqué eres tú mi guía?

-Lo cierto es que suelen asignar a los guías a familiares, pero al parecer nadie de mi familia me necesita y tu necesitabas alguien que te lleve por el buen camino.

-Ni que fuera un asesino en serie.

-Más o menos.

-Eres una exagerada.

-¿Sabes con cuantas chicas te has acostado en los últimos 2 años?

Yo bajo la cabeza avergonzada, porque se que clase de preguntas vienen después.

-La media de una persona normal son como mucho 10, con periodos de abstinencia e intentos de relación. Tu te has acostado con 50 chicas en estos dos últimos años y ni siquieras eres capaz de decirme 3 de sus nombres.

-Eso no es cierto

-A ver inténtalo- dice ella mirándome desafiante.

-Kim

-Tienes uno

-Jenna

-Tienes dos.

-¿Ashley? - digo dubitativa

-Te lo voy a dar por válido por que una tenía Ashley de segundo nombre.

-Vaya...

-Mañana cuando salgas de aquí, empezaremos tu resarcimiento-dice ella mientras me aparta un mechón que caía sobre mi frente. Yo la observo con atención, no puedo notar su tacto, ni su peso sobre el colchón, pero no se como, ese mechón acaba detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Pero has dicho que tengo para dos semanas? ¿Cómo voy a salir mañana?

Ella sonríe y estira su mano a unos centímetros de mi cara.

-Tu sólo observa- dice sonriendo y una luz me ciega, haciendo que tenga que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abro, veo que ella sostiene un espejo frente a mi. Desde el primer día, he estado viendo el mínimo avance de mis heridas, pero ahora, tan sólo quedan unas débiles líneas rosadas.

-¿Cómo ?

-¿Qué como lo he hecho? No lo sé, viene con el empleo, junto a la invisibilidad y el estúpido traje que llevo.

No se porqué se queja de su uniforme, la hace increíblemente atractiva.

-El médico se dará cuenta de que algo ha pasado, estas heridas no se curan así como así.

-He reescrito el informe y falsificado su firma a la perfección, ni se dará cuenta.

-Pero se supone que mi médico debe saber como estoy. Además, como vas a falsificar eso si las personas te atraviesan.

-Los médicos tenemos cientos de casos, no recordamos todos con detalle y me has visto sostener el espejo. No te preocupes.

Yo bajo mi mirada y me encuentro con que los cortes en mis brazos están mejor y ya no me duele al moverme.

-Tenías un par de costillas fracturadas, por eso te dolía.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ponerte el nombre que quiera?

-Si, así es como funciona.

Yo repasó sus facciones en busca de algo que me indique que nombre debería ponerle.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, sólo es un nombre para alguien que con suerte dejarás de ver en unos meses.

Justo entonces reparo en que hasta ahora ha sido terriblemente sincera.

-Vera.

Ella pone una cara extraña y un segundo después la cambia por otra, como si hubiese descubierto algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

Ella mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia ambos lados y sonríe.

-Ahora descansa, mañana va a ser un gran día.

Mientras tanto en el ala opuesta del mismo hospital, una chica morena, de rasgos claramente latinos, camina con un hermoso ramo de flores en la mano. Su hermoso y juvenil rostro, muestran una tristeza demasiado grande para una chica de tan sólo 18 años, pero muy comprensible si uno conoce la historia, por la cual esos bonitos ojos marrones están tan asustados.

**Emily POV **

Otro día más me encuentro en este mismo lugar. Hace una semana que vengo diariamente al hospital, no importa si llueve, hace frío o es fin de semana y mis amigos intentan hacer que salga a divertirme. Simplemente no puedo.

Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años y mi madre se mudo a Londres hace 4 años, cuando una importante clínica privada le ofreció una oferta inmejorable. Desde entonces he vivido con mi única hermana.

Santana ha sido mucho más que mi hermana, ha sido mi mejor amiga, en muchas ocasiones ha sido como una madre y en muchas otras, un ejemplo que seguir. Sin embargo cuando pensé en seguir la tradición y estudiar medicina, ella se opuso radicalmente. Aún recuerdo sus palabras como si me las acabase de decir.

**_"Ems, la vida es muy corta, no te pases 11 años persiguiendo algo que no te apasiona, algo que no llena tu corazón de alegría y te impulsa a levantarte cada mañana. No des la espalda a tus sueños por seguirnos a mamá, papá y a mi. He visto lo feliz que eres en la piscina, se que tu sueño es ser campeona olímpica de natación. No te rindas, eres muy buena, yo creo en ti y se que lo conseguirás"_**

Por eso no me muevo del hospital nada más que para ir a clase, entrenar o a dormir. Así llevo una semana, desde que una psicópata intentó sacar de la carretera a su ex novia y para mala suerte de mi hermana, su coche la atropello mientras volvía del trabajo.

Para cuando llegó al hospital, la tuvieron que operar varias veces, de lo mal que estaba y 3 horas después de salir del quirófano por última vez, cayó en un coma profundo.

Al entrar en su habitación, veo a Wren Kingston, el mejor amigo de mi hermana y el médico que se ocupa de su caso.

Le miro con la esperanza de que me diga que se va a recuperar, pero como siempre, me dice que tenemos que ir paso a paso y me deja a solas con mi hermana.

Siempre la he envidiado por lo hermosa que es, incluso tan mal herida y con la mascarilla de oxígeno, ayudándola a respirar; es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

Dejo las nuevas flores en el jarrón y tiró las que ya se han marchitado. Si estuviese despierta me daría las gracias por traele lirios blancos, sus flores preferidas.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las mías, una vez me siento; en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos, le pido a quién quiera que sea que esté ahí arriba que me devuelva a mi hermana.

-Por favor Dios, no puedo perder a nadie más. Al menos no a ella.

* * *

Hey, si ya se que dije que me iba unos días, pero soy una blandengue y os tengo tanto cariño que os traigo cositas que pasan por mi cabeza. Espero que os guste, os suscribáis, le deis a favoritos y si no es mucha molestia, me dejéis una review con vuestras impresiones.

saludos.

#J


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Santana y Vera son la misma persona. Santana tiene amnesia y solo recuerda determinadas cosas. Todo lo que sabe sobre ella misma, se lo ha contado "su jefe" y alguien que saldrá en este capitulo, pero su situación dependerá de lo bien que realice su misión.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

El sol comienza a elevarse en el cielo, dando lugar a un nuevo día. Santana está sentada en el pequeño sofá de color beige que hay en la habitación de su protegida, donde ha estado desde que Quinn cerró sus ojos.

Lleva horas en la misma posición intentando recordar algo más sobre su vida humana. A lo largo de toda la noche ha ido recuperando pequeños fragmentos de su vida: Alguna que otra navidad con sus padres, un cachorrito por su sexto cumpleaños, los veranos con sus abuelos paternos, el primer día de colegio, ese chico con un gusto demasiado chillón para la ropa, el nacimiento de un bebé, el primer día de instituto con ese chico, el primer beso, una sala llena de trofeos de animadora y medallas de natación, el primer amor verdadero, la primera decepción amorosa, un concierto de Linkin Park, la graduación, la muerte repentina de su padre, la universidad, su título en medicina y su especialización, la mudanza de su madre y su hermana pequeña yéndose con ella a NY.

Solo es capaz de recordar un puñado de nombres y ni siquiera está segura de que uno de ellos sea el suyo. Eleva la mirada y se encuentra con que Quinn sigue profundamente dormida, su rostro expresa una alegría y serenidad que Santana envidia.

-Es problemática, rubia y hermosa dice una voz -Santana se gira y a su lado se encuentra a una de las pocas personas que recuerda.

-¡Abuela!

-Exactamente tu tipo-afirma la mujer.

-Eso no es...-intenta replicar, sin embargo no llega a terminar, tan solo recuerda a Brittany, la chica que le rompió el corazón, por lo que no puede asegurar que lo que su abuela dice, no sea verdad.

-Pero sé que es más que eso-dice sin apartar la vista de su nieta.

-Abuela...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cariño, ya sabes que no puedo contarte demasiado, ÉL quiere que recuerdes por ti misma. Tiene grandes planes para ti.

-No voy a preguntarte por lo que no sé, simplemente quiero conectar recuerdos-dice intentando sonar sincera.

-Está bien, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

Santana se queda pensativa durante unos instantes. El primer recuerdo que le vino, fue una discusión con la mujer que ahora mismo está a su lado y creé sinceramente que esa fue la última vez que la vio.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-Oh cariño, no debes preocuparte por ello. Era difícil para mí entender tus sentimientos.

-Te decepcioné afirmó Santana bajando la cabeza.

-Para nada Santana, Tu hermana Emily y tú jamás me decepcionasteis. Ambas sois junto a vuestro padre lo que más he amado y no me importa si pasáis el resto de vuestras vidas con una mujer, siempre y cuando os merezca y sea la indicada.

-Pero abuela, yo ya he acabado mi camino - dijo Santana confusa.

Alma besó la frente de su nieta, apretó fuerte su mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo a su tiempo cariño, lo entenderás todo a su tiempo-dijo antes de desaparecer.

**Santana/Vera POV**

Creo que no hay nada más frustrante, que tener todas las respuestas a las preguntas que te haces y no ser capaz de acceder a ellas. Información tan simple como mi cumpleaños, mi dirección, el nombre de mi mascota, el nombre de mi mejor amigo; son un misterio.

En cualquier caso, no entiendo porqué destinarme a ella. Quiero decir, entiendo que esté enfadada con las mujeres, cuando la mujer de la que ha estado enamorada toda su vida, prefirió a un tío que a ella. ¿Será por eso que me destinaron a ella y no a mi hermana? ¿Tiene que ver con mi capacidad para entender su reacción? ¿Acaso debo enseñarle como me comporté yo?

Vale eso último no puede ser, porqué no recuerdo mi reacción y sería estúpido que me obligasen a hacer que se comportase como yo, si no lo recuerdo ¿no?

Vuelvo mi vista hacia ella y sigue plácidamente dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Presto un poco más de atención y escucho su sueño a la perfección. Está soñando con Ella y parece enormemente feliz.

Es realmente injusto que alguien con una sonrisa tan bonita, sea incapaz de mostrársela al mundo. Debe estar realmente rota por dentro para ser incapaz de amar a alguien, después de 5 años sin saber de ella más que lo que pone las páginas de sociedad del New York Times.

La puerta se abre y entra en la habitación un chico joven de unos 27 o 29 años. Lleva puesta su bata de médico y en el bolsillo de ella, lleva su tarjeta, que lo identifica como Wren Kingston. Se acerca lentamente a Quinn, comprueba que todo esté como debe estar y se queda mirándola unos segundos.

Su rostro me es enormemente familiar y su nombre me retumba en la cabeza, se que lo conozco de algo, pero no sé exactamente de qué. Mi memoria desde que me he muerto da mucho asco, pero al parecer cuanto antes ayude a Quinn, antes recuperare mis recuerdos y me asignaran otro trabajito diferente, o eso creo, no estoy muy segura.

La luz incide directamente en el rostro del médico y el eleva su brazo derecho para cubrirse, como si el sol le molestase tremendamente, como si fuese un vampiro.

Las imágenes se agolpan en mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa, recuerdos míos con él, en casi todos vestimos con bata de médicos, por lo que supongo que le conocí en mi hospital. ¿Será que estoy en el hospital donde trabajaba? Los recuerdos siguen llegando a mi mente, tan rápido que me siento mareada y no es hasta que él habla que se detienen y me sacan de ese extraño estado mental.

-Supuestamente un buen médico debe dejar sus sentimientos personales fuera del hospital y no permitir que estos le afecten en su trabajo. Sin embargo contigo no he podido, te he desatendido lo más que me ha sido posible y aún así te has curado mucho antes de lo que me esperaba. Mucho antes de que ella despierte o de la mínima señal de que lo hará- dice mientras las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos marrones.

-Tú deberías estar en esa cama y no ella. Ella es la que tendría que salir hoy del hospital y estar con su hermana, tener una segunda oportunidad y sin embargo eres tú-dice mientras las lágrimas bañan su rostro y firma el alta antes de salir de la habitación.

Estoy confusa, ¿tendrá algo que ver mi muerte con el accidente de Quinn? ¿Será esa la verdadera razón de que sea su guía?

**Quinn POV**

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz incide directamente sobre mis ojos, obligándome a pestañear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme a tanta claridad. Una vez mis ojos consiguen adaptarse, la veo sobre el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y posición tan despreocupada como sexy. ¡Tiene las piernas más bonitas y largas que he visto en mi vida!

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Vera sin levantar la vista de la Esquire que Ali me había dejado el día anterior.

Aun me sorprende lo fácil que estoy asumiendo la existencia de fantasmas, guías espirituales, ángeles o cómo diablos se llamen.

-Buenos días-dije mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Está leyendo una revista que tiene sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y una vez acaba la noticia, mueve la mano y con un ligero gesto de sus dedos, moviéndose sobre el aire, cambia de página.

A diferencia de ayer, no lleva puesto ese vestido blanco y ajustado, en su lugar lleva una camiseta blanca de tiras con el escote redondo y a rayas negras y una ajustada minifalda azul eléctrico con una franja negra a un par de centímetros del final de la misma y unos botines negros. ¿Cómo es posible que se vea tan atractiva con algo tan sencillo?

Ella esboza una media sonrisa de satisfacción y recuerdo que es capaz de saber lo que estoy pensando. ¡Tierra trágame!

-No te avergüences, supongo que es un honor que la gran Quinn Fabray me encuentre TAN atractiva- dice burlonamente.

Yo bajo la cabeza intentando aferrarme a la poca dignidad que me quedaba en aquel momento.

-Tu amiga, La rubia que te visitó el otro día, viene de camino. Deberías ir cambiándote.

-Pero el médico aún no ha venido a darme el alta -me quejo, de hecho no he visto a mi doctor desde el día siguiente a que ingresase y de eso hace ya una semana.

-Vino cuando dormías, debían ser las 7 de la mañana o algo así.

-Quería darle las gracias por lo bien que me ha cuidado- dije con sarcasmo.

Entonces ella dejó de prestarle atención a la revista y centró toda su atención en mi.

-Creo que le has hecho algo, no sé si directamente a él o a alguien cercano a él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Cuando vino, te culpó de que una chica estuviese ingresada por tu culpa.

Yo abrí los ojos de pura sorpresa, según sabía el accidente había sido bastante aparatoso y algunas personas más a parte de mi, habían salido heridas.

La voz de Vera me sacó de mi estado de Shock.

-Vaya, te vas a librar de mi por unas horas, me llaman-dice ella levantándose del sofá- Pero recuerda que a las 12 te veré en tu casa y empezaremos a trabajar tu actitud.

-Pero-intento quejarme.

-Piensa que cuanto antes cambies de actitud, antes dejarás de tener que aguantarme y nadie te pillará hablando con alguien que solo tú ves.

-Está bien-dije al levantar la cabeza, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Me estiro y agradezco que los dolores que hasta ayer tenía, hayan desaparecido por completo. Salgo de la cama, tomo un poco de ropa de la maleta que me trajo mi hermana Kitty, cuando vino a verme y me meto en el cuarto de baño. Una ducha, ropa limpia y para la calle. Es el mejor plan que he tenido en una semana.

**Alison POV**

Toby me llamó esta mañana para que fuese a buscar a Quinn al hospital. Al parecer ya está recuperada del todo y soy la única que tiene el día libre.

Nada más llegar al hospital, me dirijo directamente al ascensor, marco el botón de la planta donde se encuentra la habitación de Quinn y me quito los cascos. Bajo en el tercer piso y cuando salgo me quedo helada, mientras mi corazón da brincos de alegría.

En uno de los asientos de la recepción, se encuentra Emily López, la única chica que ha sido capaz de enamorarme y hacer que mi mundo se volviese patas arriba. No la he visto desde que dejó nuestro pequeño pueblo en Pennsylvania y se mudó a NY con su hermana mayor.

Como guiados por una fuerza superior, mis pies caminan hacia ella. Está llorando a mares e intentando no sollozar demasiado alto.

-Em-consigo articular, pero cuando ella levanta la cabeza y veo sus hermosos ojos café tan inmensamente tristes, no puedo evitarlo y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Todo va a salir bien- le prometo, aunque ni siquiera se si podré cumplirla.

-Ali, me he quedado sola-dice entre lágrimas.

-No estás sola cariño, estoy aquí contigo- digo intentando reconfortarla.

-Señorita López, el doctor Kingston dice que puede pasar a ver a su hermana durante un rato-dice una enfermera.

-Ya voy-dice ella sin ánimo- gracias por esto Ali.

Cuando pronuncia mi nombre, siento un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Ella se levanta, pero agarro su mano en un intento desesperado de estar con ella aunque sea un par de segundos más me mira sorprendida y yo busco una escusa cualquiera para justificarme. Saco del bolso una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo y escribo en ellas.

-Este es mi número y mi dirección- digo después de arrancar la hoja y dejarla sobre su mano- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sea la hora que sea, llámame o ven a verme.

Ella esboza una leve sonrisa y se aleja.

En los últimos 4 años, no me he sentido tan viva como en estos 2 minutos que he pasado con ella. Definitivamente sigo tan enamorada de ella, como la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos.

**Quinn POV.**

Media hora después de que acabase de vestirme, apareció Ali. Normalmente se habría metido con mi look, sin embargo algo debe preocuparla, ya que apenas ha hablado.

Conozco a Ali desde hace 3 años cuando se mudó a LA para compaginar su carrera como actriz con sus estudios. Sin embargo, cuando acabó su contrato se mudo a NY para seguir estudiando en Julliard. Desde entonces nos hemos visto mucho más y nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, por eso sé que es mejor dejarla a ella hablar de ello cuando se sienta preparada, que presionarla.

Me deja en mi casa de Midtown a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Abro la puerta y en la encimera del hall me encuentro todo mi correo y una nota de Toby.

''Te he recogido el correo, hice la compra y mandé limpiar el apartamento. He hablado con los chicos y os voy a dar dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar la promoción de la gira. Disfruta de ellas y a ser posible aléjate de cualquier mujer, con que una quiera matarte es suficiente. ''

Sin duda elegir a Toby como mi agente y representante de la banda fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo.

Subo las escaleras de mi dúplex hasta mi habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama y cierro los ojos.

-Despierta marmota-dice alguien a mi lado.

- 5 minutos más- pido mientras me doy la vuelta.

Entonces siento un golpe en mi trasero, abro los ojos y veo a Vera sosteniendo uno de los libros de mi estantería.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que despertar a alguien a golpes no es de buena educación?

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que no se llega tarde a trabajar?

-Estoy de vacaciones-digo y me giro para seguir durmiendo.

Nuevamente siento otro golpe en el trasero.

-Levanta ese precioso trasero, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Mañana-suplico.

-Ahora mismo-dice ella en mi oído.

Jamás le ganaré en una discusión.

**Emily POV**

Por nada del mundo me esperaba ver a Ali y mucho menos en esta situación. Cuando levanté la vista y vi la preocupación en sus ojos, casi me tiro encima de ella.

Desde que dejé Rosewood no la había vuelto a ver en persona, aunque sí que la había visto en alguna de sus obras de teatro. Según San, siempre fue muy obvio que ella sentía algo por mí, pero cuando junté el valor para decirle lo que sentía, mi madre dijo que tenía dos opciones: irme con ella a Europa o irme con Santana a NY. Así que al final me rajé y mantuve mi secreto conmigo.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles, al menos hasta que conocí a Hanna y a Samara, entonces estar alejada de mi mejor amiga y primer amor se hizo más llevadero, aunque no más fácil.

Poco a poco, fuimos distanciándonos y empecé a fijarme en Samara, con la que acabé saliendo, sin embargo la cosa entre nosotras no funcionó, aunque seguimos siendo grandes amigas. Desde entonces no he salido con nadie y cuando supe que se había mudado desde Los Ángeles, guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento, nos encontraríamos y podría ver si las sospechas de Santana son ciertas.

Pero ahora, nada de eso tiene importancia. Tan solo quiero que Santana se despierte y todo vuelva a ser como hasta hace una semana.

Entro en su habitación y la veo tumbada en la cama, lleva así días y aunque al principio tenía un montón de máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, ahora mismo solo tiene una mascarilla, un par de goteros y una extraña maquina que indica sus constantes vitales. Como cada día, me siento a su lado y le tomo de la mano.

Sigue muy grave, aunque Wren intenta tranquilizarme, siempre que le pregunto si ha mejorado. Santana siempre ha sido la fuerte de las dos, siempre ha sido my modelo a seguir, el ancla que me sostiene en las tempestades y sin ella a mi lado me siento como un barco a la deriva.

Cada día que vengo, le cuento cosas estúpidas que me han ocurrido en clase o en los entrenamientos, le hablo sobre mis momentos favoritos cuando éramos pequeñas o sobre lo mucho que Lucy, nuestra perra, la echa de menos.

A veces percibo pequeños movimientos: en sus parpados, en sus manos cuando hablo con ella, incluso una vez creí ver que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Alguien entra en la habitación y me quedo fijamente mirándola, no la conozco de nada, pero por su bata intuyo que o es médico o enfermera.

-Tú debes de ser Emily, soy Frannie Fabray.

-Disculpe ¿ha pasado algo con Wren?- pregunto

-Al parecer ha excedido el número de pacientes de los que se puede ocupar. Así que a partir de ahora yo me ocuparé de tu hermana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podre venir todos los días a verla?- pregunto con temor.

-Oh cariño, por eso ni te preocupes. Tu hermana evoluciona favorablemente y nada me indica que no puedas visitarla siempre que quieras.

Yo sonrió y mis pulmones sueltan todo el aire que habían acumulado.

Ella revisa concienzudamente a Santana y yo la observo con esperanza.

-Bueno Emily, cuéntame un poco sobre el trabajo de tu hermana.

-Ella es cirujana en este mismo hospital.

-Vaya, ¿no es muy joven?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Eso dicen todos, al parecer es una de los cirujanos más jóvenes del país.

-Ya decía yo que su nombre me sonaba-dice con una sonrisa- fui a una de sus conferencia en Chicago.

-Tienes un acento muy curioso, me recuerda al de una cantante que mi hermana adora.

-Déjame que adivine, ¿Quinn de Shootin Stars?

-Sí, exactamente.

Ella sonríe y dice:

-Es mi hermana pequeña. Hace unos años nos mudamos a EEUU desde Irlanda; Mi primo Rory, ella y yo somos los únicos de la familia que no han perdido el acento.

-Debe ser difícil estar tan lejos de casa- digo sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Emily, quiero que me hagas un favor. He leído sobre una terapia muy buena para estos casos.

-¿Necesitas que te autorice alguna intervención más?-pregunto un tanto desolada

-Oh no, no es nada de eso. Santana está perfectamente, solamente necesita que cierta zona de su cerebro comience a funcionar correctamente, entonces se despertará, pero para ello necesito que vayas a casa y traigas algún libro, película o CD, algo que a ella realmente le encantase.

- No entiendo como eso puede ayudar- digo confusa

- A veces para ayudarles a despertar, hay que enseñarles el camino de vuelta.

La miro sonriente, hay una esperanza, mas bien una realidad. Mi hermana se va a despertar, va a volver. Necesito contárselo a alguien, entonces recuerdo el papel que hay en mi bolsillo. saco mi teléfono y marco el número.

-Em, ¿Estás bien? -pregunta asustada

-Puedes venir a buscarme, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

* * *

perdón de antemano por los errores ortográficos que pueda haber, estoy sin mi Mac y escribí esto desde el teléfono, al cual le gusta vacilarme y a veces me corrije cosas que van bien por lo que le da la gana. Así que di encontrais algo raro hacedmelo saber.

Gracias por las reviews, ni me las esperaba. El próximo capitulo estará mas centrado en Emison y Santana.

Alexa: es Quinntana y Emison.

S. B. 11: ¿Te he dicho ya que te adoro?

Luz:Que siempre sea Santana la mujeriega ya no tiene gracia. Espero que te gustase este capitulo

Alex: A cada persona se le asigna a un guardian por una u otra razón, Emily ya tiene el suyo y las razones de por que es Santana su guardían se iran descubriendo poco a poco, a medida que Santana vaya descubriendo más cosas sobre lo que realmente le ocurrió.

Missfrialdad:Gracias. Pues si no recuerdo mal, tengo sin acabar ''No te enamores de tu personaje,Santana y Siempre fue ella. Bueno aparte de esta, gracias por comentar. saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por las Reviews. He estado pensando en escribir un fic Emison, ya que en español hay como...1(Si realmente sólo hay uno) , eso sí, después de que termine al menos uno de los fics que aun tengo sin terminar. ¿Que os parece? Si os gusta la idea, hacedmelo saber el las reviews.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

No hay nada peor que darle una mínima esperanza al optimista, una razón al guerrero y un reto a un sabio.

**Alison POV**

Desde qué me la encontré hace tres días, no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Cuando se mudó a NY con su hermana, fue bastante duro alejarla de mis pensamientos, de hecho, creo que nunca lo conseguí del todo y ahora que me encuentro pegada al teléfono, esperando que me llame, me he dado cuenta de que llevo años engañándome a mi misma. Años pensando que un día dejaría de echarla de menos, que llegaría alguien que ocupase su lugar. Sin embargo ahora sé que eso no ocurrirá jamás. Nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, porque ella es mi otra mitad y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

En la pantalla del teléfono está marcado su teléfono, sin embargo soy incapaz de pulsar el botón de llamada, pese a que necesito escuchar su voz, tengo miedo, tengo un absoluto e irracional pánico a que una vez Santana se despierte, Emily me aleje de ella otra vez. No podría volver a pegar los añicos de mi pobre y roto corazón.

**Emily POV**

Estoy debatiéndome entre llamarla o no. Desde que me la encontré por casualidad en el hospital, no se ha separado de mi, incluso cuando anoche a las tantas de la madrugada, la llamé al borde del pánico debido a una pesadilla. Otra persona cualquiera me hubiese tranquilizado y me habría rogado que volviese a dormir, ella sin embargo, recorrió la ciudad de una punta a la otra y se quedó toda la noche conmigo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y sin pensar marcó su número. Al tercer tono, me responde con su dulce voz y yo me quedó paralizada.

-Em ¿estas bien? -pregunta suavemente.

En mi mente, miles de ideas se agolpan. Necesito una escusa creíble, algo que le haga dejar sus planes de estrella de la televisión. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa sería miles de veces más entretenida que quedarse conmigo.

-Em, por dios respóndeme.

-Perdona Ali, estaba en las nubes.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien Santana?

-No, no te preocupes ella está bien, la terapia va funcionando y hoy mismo ha empezado a reaccionar a los estímulos externos. Según su doctora, si todo continúa como debe, es posible que pronto despierte-digo feliz.

-Me alegro mucho Em- dice con la voz apagada, como si realmente no sintiese lo que dice y al pararme a pensarlo, es posible.

Santana y Alison jamás se llevaron bien, en gran parte por culpa de Santana. Si bien su caracteres chocaban, el instinto sobreprotector de mi hermana sólo había conseguido empeorar su relación y una vez viviendo con ella, me fue imposible mantener una relación normal con la que había sido mi mejor amiga, de hecho con ninguna de mis mejores amigas. A decir verdad con el único que había mantenido el contacto había sido con Toby y recientemente había recuperado el contacto con Spencer, al menos desde que ella y Toby habían vuelto juntos.

-Esto...Ali-dije con cierta nerviosismo apoderandose de mi voz.

-Necesitas algo Em? -preguntó ella con su dulce tono de voz, ese típico tono de voz que siempre usaba conmigo.

-Me estaba preguntando si...-intentaba decir, pero las palabras se habían atascado en mi garganta y se negaban a salir, pero ella pareció captar mis intenciones a la perfección.

-Elige la peli, yo traeré los aperitivos. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Ali...

-Dime Ems

- Gracias por todo...

-No me las des, no hay nada que no haría por ti-dijo justo antes de colgar.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza, tanto que sólo salí de mi trance cuando el timbre anunciaba su llegada.

**Alison POV**

Cuando llegué, Emily parecía algo ida, pero no quise preguntar por miedo a su repuesta, al fin y al cabo no sabía si tenía novia o algo por el estilo.

Dejé la bolsa con los aperitivos encima de la mesa y volví al sofá, donde se encontraba Emily rodeada de cientos de DVD's . Me senté a su lado, mirando fijamente como descartaba cada una de las que previamente había seleccionado.

Me encontraba realmente contrariada, cuando había hablado con ella unas horas antes, no parecía tan abatida, por lo que me armé de valor y le pregunté.

-Em, cariño ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estas bien?- pregunté mirándola a sus profundos ojos oscuros.

-Es sólo que... - intentó decir algo, sin embargo hizo una pausa y no volvió q hablar.

-La echas de menos, lo entiendo. Supongo que si a Jason le pasase algo, yo también le echaría de menos y eso que no estamos tan unidos como Santana y tú.

-No es por Santana-dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo- dije agarrando su mano.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo- suplicó con los ojos aguados- no quiero perderte.

-Em, cielo-dije acariciando sus manos -No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda provocar que me enfade contigo y mucho menos como para perderme.

-¿Lo prometes? -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Em, lo juro-dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Entonces ella dejó todas las películas a un lado, me miró fijamente unos segundos y me besó.

El tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, hizo que la piel desde la nuca a los pies, se me erizase. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero todo mi mundo se agitó.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo, llevo años esperándolo-declaró con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Llevaba años esperando la oportunidad para besarme, ¿Tanto como había esperado yo?

-Em, no importa-dije sonriéndole, pero su rostro parecía desencajado- Quiero decir...uff

-No te preocupes Ali, lo entiendo-dijo con la voz casi rota.

La había herido y no quería hacerlo, tenía claro lo que sentía y me daba igual el resto. La quería a **Ella **y sólo a **Ella.**

-Em, lo que quería decir es que... Creo que es mejor expresarlo.

Me acerqué a ella, tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé suavemente, intentando expresar todo lo que la quiero.

**Quinn POV**

Vera lleva dos días torturandome, aunque según ella soy una auténtica quejica.

El primer día, se empeñó en hacerme escribir una lista con todas las chicas con las que había tenido en los últimos años y todo lo que sabía de ellas. Algo que me había costado más de lo que yo pensaba y que de alguna manera, hizo darme cuenta de que apenas era capaz de decir su nombre completo. Si bien hasta ese momento no había pensado en mi como la típica mujeriega incapaz de comprometerse, esa pequeña prueba hizo darme cuenta de que de verdad me estaba comportando como una verdadera Playgirl.

El segundo día, dejamos a un lado esa infinita lista de chicas que habían pasado por mi cama o yo por la suya y nos centramos en la búsqueda de la verdadera razón por la cual me comportaba así. Una razón llamada Rachel Barbra Berry que se remontaba años atrás.

-Venga cuéntame como la conociste-pidió ella.

-No se supone que ese tipo de información te la dan?

-Si lo hiciesen no te preguntaría-dijo ella poniendo una mueca.

-Está bien... Está bien- cogí aire y comencé a relatar mi historia- A los 16 monté Shooting Stars con mi primo Rory y nuestros mejores amigos Sam, Ryder y Joe en nuestra Irlanda Natal. Poco a poco fuimos ganando fama en la ciudad y mis escasos 17, actué frente a miles de personas en el Dublín Pride Festival. Tan sólo unas semanas después y gracias a un video de uno de los asistentes, empezamos a ser conocidos en Inglaterra y el verano cuando cumplí 18, grabamos el primer CD de la banda en uno de los estudios de la ciudad. El éxito fue tal que a los pocos meses, nos mudamos toda la banda a Londres, donde vivimos dos años.

-Vaya, te perdiste la mejor parte de la adolescencia-dijo ella y me dejó continuar.

-Sin embargo, a unas semanas de comenzar la segunda gira europea, Ryder dejó la banda para seguir su sueño de ser actor. Su baja nos tomó un poco por sorpresa y tuvimos que aplazar la gira que teníamos planeada, para buscar a alguien que le remplazase. Tras unas intensas semanas de pruebas, se incorporaron Blaine como bajista y segundo pianista y Mike como batería. Enseguida comenzamos los ensayos y fijamos las fechas de los conciertos.

-Era amiga de alguno de ellos?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, ninguno la conocíamos de aquella. Durante la primera gira recorrimos las ciudades más importantes y al año siguiente fuimos a grabar el segundo disco a LA y allí nos quedamos. Gracias al segundo disco empezamos a salir en las radios de aquí y a los dos meses de salir a la venta el segundo CD, ya teníamos montada una mini gira.

Actuamos en New jersey,Boston,Philadelphia, Miami, Washington DC, Atlanta y New York. Si bien éramos bastante conocidos, nuestro agente,el que teníamos de aquella; sugirió que viajase con nosotros un telonero, alguien que como nosotros, estaba triunfando gracias a Internet. Así fue como conocí a Rachel Berry y gracias a esa primera mini gira , nos volvimos inseparables.

-AJá

-Yo siempre había sido clara con respecto a mi sexualidad y ella parecía bastante cómoda conmigo. Salíamos mucho y en cierto punto, lo rumores sobre que estábamos saliendo llenaban portadas. Yo quise salir a desmentirlo, sin embargo ella y nuestro agente me convencieron de no hacerlo. Los meses pasaron y durante la segunda mini gira, su actitud conmigo cambió. Se volvió más cariñosa y dulce, así que poco a poco fui cayendo, pero para mi desgracia todo había sido una treta de nuestros agentes para conseguir publicidad gratis. Algo de lo que me enteré de la peor forma.

-Vaya bruja, no me digas que te presentó a su novia?

-Un día tras el primer concierto en LA, salimos a cenar. Los paparazzis nos perseguían como moscas atraídas por la miel, algo que realmente me molestaba, pero que a ella parecía entusiasmarla. Tras la cena se excusó diciendo que se encontraba cansada. Fuimos al hotel donde nos alojábamos y en el vestíbulo estaban los chicos. Ellos me invitaron a ir con ellos a celebrar el éxito de la gira y ella insistió en que fuera, que estaba muy cansada y que mañana no veríamos.

-Que escusa más mala.

-Cuando todos nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre a donde queríamos ir, nos dirigimos a uno de los locales de moda, enseguida nos reconocieron y nos pasaron a la zona Vip. Allí nos metieron en un reservado y para mi desgracia, cuando fui al baño, me la encontré saliendo de una de las cabinas mientras se ajustaba el vestido. Se había puesto pálida y cuando vi salir de la misma cabina a Finn Hudson, lo entendí todo. Me fuí con mis amigos y durante un rato conseguí reprimir las lágrimas, pero cuanto más bebía más me costaba y en algún momento le comenté a Mike lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero tenías algo serio? O algo, en general?

-La noche después del concierto en San Diego,una semana ante, dormí con ella.

-Entiendo.

-Yo era virgen y le dí lo único que nunca podría recuperar- conseguí decir, pese a que las palabras había intentado agarrarse a mi garganta-esa noche me dijo que me quería

-Lo siento mucho Quinn- dijo ella mirándome con lástima.

-A la mañana siguiente me rogó que no le dijese nada a su agente ni al mío, pero el suyo entró mientras discutíamos y la regañó por no seguir el plan que habían montado. Escuchar que todo lo había hecho por aumentar su fama, me puso enferma y me largué de allí. Paseé durante horas, intentando quitarme toda la rabia que tenía encima. Aquella noche conocí a Ali. Ella acaban de mudarse desde Pensilvania y al igual que yo, tenía el corazón roto. Me escuchó, aconsejó y al final de la noche me acompañó al hotel

A las 8 de la mañana, Mike y Rory llamaron a mi habitación y me dijeron que entre todos habían decidido despedir a nuestro agente y cancelar la gira.

-Entiendo que estés tan dolida-dijo mirándome con sus preciosos ojos oscuros.

-Lo que más me molestó fue que me usase de esa manera, jugó con mis sentimientos como si fuese un juguete. Durante las siguientes semanas me suplicó que no cancelase la gira, ya que de ella dependía su CD.

-Tendrá morro la tía-dijo ella toda indignada.

-Yo la ignoré, pero su engaño todavía dolía. A medida que pasó el tiempo, Ali y yo salíamos cada vez más. Un día Toby, nuestro agente, nos sentó a ambas y nos obligo a recapacitar durante tres horas sobre nuestro comportamiento y como este afectaba a nuestras carreras. Gracias a él nos a centramos, dejando las largas noches de copas por otras cosas.

-Te aficionaste a meter desconocidas en tu cama-dijo ella con tono recriminatorio.

-Así es, al menos desde que vivo en NY-dije quitándole importancia- ahora cuéntame algo de ti.

**Santana POV**

**-**No hay mucho que contar, porque no conozco mucho. Crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Pensilvania, tengo una hermana menor y una madre ausente desde que murió mi padre. Tengo 28, casi 29 años, o al menos tenía. No se como debo referirme a ciertas cosa desde que estoy muerta.

-¿Sabes como moriste?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Era cirujana en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, después de una semana con turnos de 10 y 12 horas, me pude tomar unas vacaciones, pero nada más salir del hospital, tan sólo media hora después, me atropellaron. Iba de camino a casa y todo se acabó.

-Es muy injusto.

-Lo es, pero que le vamos a hacer. No somos ni tu ni yo quieres marcamos las normas. quizás ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo dudo mucho-intervino ella-quiero decir, yo no creo en Dios o algo así, aunque supongo por tus palabras que si debe existir; pero eres demasiado joven como para haber hecho todo lo que el destino te tenía preparado.

-Quien sabe, prefiero pensar que me fui habiendo hecho todo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?-dijo ella.

-Supongo...

-¿Como es que pareces entenderme? Quiero decir, ahora se que me he portado malmy cualquiera en tu lugar me juzgaría severamente, sin embargo, tú simplemente me regañas y te apiadas de mi ¿Porqué?

-Me gustaría responderte, pero no puedo. A diferencia de otros guías, yo no he recuperado mi memoria totalmente, por lo que todavía hay muchas cosas que no se de mi.

-¿Y recuerdas tu nombre ?

-Si

-¿Cuál es?

-Santana. ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Me gusta Vera, pero ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, creo que es mejor que al menos conozcamos el nombre de la otra. Así que-ella alza la mano y dice- Quinn Lucy Fabray, encantada.

yo sonrió y niego moviendo la cabeza.

-Eres idiota.

-Es una de mis mejores cualidades-dice ella con ironía.

* * *

Disculpad que haya tardado tanto y que sea un capítulo tan aburrido. había cosas que tenía que contar para meternos de lleno en el futuro Y he tenido problemas personales que me han impedido tener tiempo para escribir esto en condiciones, afortunadamente se han solucionado y espero que para el lunes, pueda regresar al horario de actualizaciones que tenía planeado.

Gracias por las reviews y la paciencia. Toda sugerencia es bien recibida. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el lunes con el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la demora, pero mi Ipad ha estado puteandome borrando y recuperandome archivos, asi que he tenido que reescribir este capitulo más veces de las que puedo recordar. Espero que os guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Santana POV:**

Una de las ventajas de estar muerta, es que los muertos no necesitamos dormir, sin embargo últimamente me encuentro como cansada y he empezado a experimentar cosas raras. Si vale, ser una especie de fantasma ya es raro de cojones y si a eso le añadimos que en ocasiones oigo como mi hermana me habla, pues es jodidamente raro.

-Cariño-dice una voz familiar.

Yo giro mi cabeza y me encuentro a mi abuela sentada a mi lado, en el sofá de la habitación de Quinn.

-Hola abu-digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta con ese característico tono de preocupación suyo.

-Cansada, pero creo que eso no tiene sentido...al menos eso creo- digo poniendo ambos indices sobre mis sienes.

-Es lógico- dice ella

- ¿Lo es? Porque yo lo que había escuchado de la muerte era descanso eterno y me siento como si hubiese corrido de una punta de la ciudad a la otra.

-Es complicado San, has de tener paciencia.

-¿Más?- dije alzando la voz- Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que me morí, tener paciencia, he cumplido todas y cada una de las estúpidas reglas que se me han impuesto, aun cuando no las entiendo y para colmo los recuerdos siguen llegando a mi mente sin ningún tipo de asociación lógica.

-San, cariño. Todo tiene su explicación- dice en tono calmado.

-Y UNA MIERDA, nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Porqué no he recuperado mi memoria del mismo modo que los demás lo hacen o Por qué no puedo ver a Em? -digo irritada-Todos me decís que tenga paciencia, pero cada día tengo mas preguntas sin resolver y menos respuestas-de pronto me doy cuenta de que Quinn se mueve en la cama, todavía dormida, pero con angustia en su rostro.

Me acerco a ella y poso mi mano invisible sobre su frente y de pronto un montón de imagenes bombardean mi cerebro o lo que sea que los fantasmas tengamos.

Vuelve a soñar con ella, con todos esos momentos que pasaron juntas y a mi se me revolverían las tripas si es que las tuviese.

-La odias, aún sin conocerla- dice mi abuela con severidad en su voz.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- respondí- Cuando me hablaron de Quinn pensé que era la típica niña mal criada, incapaz de querer a nadie, salvo a si misma. Sin embargo hice lo que me enseñaste, no abrir la boca hasta saber su historia y eso hice. Cuando la conocí: vi todas sus heridas, vi lo que esconde tras todas esas barreras que se impone a sí misma, vi el esfuerzo que ha realizado para llegar hasta aquí, la preocupación por su familia, amigos...incluso por sus fans. Puede que haya cometido errores, ¿Pero quién no lo ha hecho?

-Quizás esa chica sólo cometió un error.

-No abuela, un error sería otra cosa. Jugar intencionadamente con los sentimientos de una persona, para conseguir algo que no eres capaz de conseguir por ti misma; es ser una hija de puta.

-Santana- Me reclama mi abuela con severidad, debido a mi inapropiado Vocabulario.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso y no voy a permitir que jueguen con ella. No lo parece, pero es muy frágil, no creo que soportase otro golpe así-digo mirando su rostro de nuevo relajado.

-Ay Santana, te estas enamorando de ella y no sabes lo peligroso que es eso. Vas a salir muy lastimada de esto.

-No me importa. Sólo quiero que sea feliz- digo acariciando la frente de Quinn con las yemas, notando como un ligero cosquilleo en ellas, otra cosa que no tiene sentido.

-Sólo espero que cuando ella encuentre a su alma gemela, la dejes ir-dice mi abuela mirándome con pena.

-Lo haré- afirmo con una seguridad que no siento.

Vuelvo a quedarme sola con Quinn y pienso en lo que me ha dicho mi abuela. ¿Seré capaz de dejarla ir cuando todo esto acabe o me aferraré a ella?

**Emily POV**

Me desperté cuando sentí el olor a café muy cerca de mi, sonreí ligeramente y abrí los ojos.

-Buenos días, sirena- dijo Alison con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Mmm buenos días- dije incorporándome de la cama y sentándome.

Ali se sentó en frente a mi y con un rápido pero amoroso gesto, me apartó un mechón de pelo, que colocó tras mi oreja.

-Creo que si me traes el desayuno a la cama todos los días, acabarás por mal acostumbrarme- digo en broma.

-¿Y eso supone un problema para ti?- dice ella sonriendo, haciendo que sus adorables hoyuelos aparezcan en su rostro y yo tenga que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que mi mandíbula no se estrelle contra el piso.

Nuestra relación es algo extraña, ya ha pasado dos meses desde que nos reencontramos y algo más de una semana desde que la besé y ella me devolvió el beso. Desde esa tarde, prácticamente hemos vivido juntas, quiero decir; si no está ella en mi casa, estoy yo en la suya y prácticamente hemos dormido juntas y abrazadas todos los días desde aquel.

Quiero preguntarle que somos, pero tengo tanto miedo que diga la palabra "Amigas" que cada vez que reúno el valor para preguntarlo, sus ojos azules me desarman completamente. Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que desde ese día apenas hemos compartido un par de besos y me estoy volviendo loca.

-Em, te está saliendo humo de la cabeza- dice ella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me mira con esos ojos que me quitan el sentido y en ellos puedo ver como de ellos emana la curiosidad.

-¡¿Queeee?!

-Es broma, llevo un rato hablándote y no me estabas escuchando.-dice ella mientras coloca un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, algo que repite cada vez que está nerviosa.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en...-hago una pausa al darme cuenta de que iba a decir la verdad y podría sonar tan raro- en Santana.

Su gesto cambia, parece algo alicaída y mira la taza de café como si fuese uno de esos libros que tanto la enganchan, aunque dudo que el café tenga ese poder sobre ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto temiendo haber metido la pata.

-No...no es nada. Solo te decía que hoy no llegaré a cenar, tengo la grabación del último capitulo de la temporada.

-Lo harás bien-digo intentando animarla para que cambie la expresión de decepción en su rostro.

Se acerca a mi y me besa en la mejilla, a escaso medio centímetro de los labios y siento como mi piel se eriza.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?- pregunto distraida.

-No hace falta, Jake me acercará. Suerte hoy en clases- dice con una sonrisa de compromiso antes de dejar mi piso.

Creo que la he cagado y todavía no se en que.

**Alison POV**

Llevo todo el día pensando en lo ocurrido esta mañana, Emily parecía tan despistada que me pregunto si de alguna manera estoy haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Hey Sexy-dice el pequeño de los Puckerman cuando nos cruzamos al salir del plató.

-Hola Jake.

-¿Alguna fiesta divertida a la que ir o estas libre?-pregunta coqueteando descaradamente.

Yo me muerdo el labio y pienso en que quizás es mejor que salga un poco y me despeje.

-no, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Perfecto, he encontrado un nuevo club que te va a encantar- dice mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me guía hasta su coche.

**Quinn Pov:**

Cuando desperté no vi a Santana por ninguna parte e inmediatamente me asusté. Durante las últimas semanas no se ha separado de mi ni un segundo y curiosamente las pesadillas me han atormentado mucho menos.

Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de un pequeño problema. Cuando hace dos semanas me hizo buscar a todas las chicas con las que había tenido algo y me obligó a disculparme con cada una de ellas, hubo un día que sentí como un ligero cosquilleo cuando su inexistente mano me rozó. Desde entonces me he dado cuenta de que la miro mucho mas y de alguna manera veo todo lo que no era capaz de ver antes, en resumidas cuentas, me estoy enamorando de alguien a quien no voy a poder tener, porque ya se ha ido.

Me levanto y compruebo la hora, pasan de las 14:30 pero no tengo hambre, así que me dirijo al baño y me doy una larga ducha, intentando alejar mis pensamientos de ella. Necesito dejar de pensar en ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y vuelva a dejarme el corazón en algo imposible.

Salgo a la calle con mi típico atuendo para pasar desapercibida y camino distraídamente por la ciudad. En algún momento llego a una vieja librería y entro buscando algo en lo que distraerme.

Estoy caminando por la sección de clásicos cuando de pronto me tropiezo con alguien.

-Disculpa-dice una dulce voz- estaba distraída.

Alzo la vista y frente a mi se encuentra una mujer completamente hermosa de rasgos claramente exóticos y que me recuerda a Santana.

-No pasa nada- digo sonriendo, mientras me ajusto las gafas, cuando me doy cuenta del ejemplar que sostiene sobre sus manos- ¿Grandes Esperanzas? Una chica que cree en finales felices

-¿Por que no hacerlo? si luchas por ello puedes conseguirlo. Si Pip pudo conseguir a Estella, por que no creer en ellos.

-Es el libro favorito de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Si? No muchas chicas consideran este libro su favorito, muchas solo lo consideran un trabajo de clase.

-A decir verdad creo que le gusta por que le recuerda a alguien que amó y ama mucho.

-Que bonito-dice ella con un ligero matiz de dulzura e inocencia en sus ojos.

-Le leyó un fragmento en la biblioteca cuando iban juntas a la escuela y supongo que tiene la ilusión de que al Igual que Pip, ella pueda conseguir a su Estella- dije y sin darle importancia recité el fragmento de dicho libro que Alison adorable Tanto como para tatuarselo en uno de los omóplatos - "I loved her against reason, against promise, againts peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discourage that could be".

Ella baja la cabeza y susurra algo que no logro comprender. Yo le doy una última sonrisa y la dejo en aquel lugar, cuando de pronto oigo que me llama.

-Espera...¿Como se llama tu amiga?- dice con ojos ansiosos y ligeramente confusos

-Alison, Alison Dilaurentis-Digo sin darle importancia, pero en sus ojos se ve el Schock que le has producido mis palabras.

Mi móvil suena, yo lo saco del bolso y compruebo que tengo un mensaje de Toby que dice "Reúnete conmigo en 15 minutos"

Yo la miro por última vez y me disculpo- lo siento he de irme

**Emily Pov**

Al Salir de clase me iba a ir directamente a casa, cuando me di cuenta de que no le he agradecido a Alison lo mucho que está cuidando de mi. Así que pienso en que le puedo regalar, pero nada viene a mi mente, hasta que en mi Ipod comienza la playlist de canciones que me recuerdan a Alison y como milagrosamente se que quiero regalarle.

En mi teléfono busco una de esas antiguas librerías que tanto le gustan, esas que nada mas entrar hule a libro antiguo y un ligero toque de café.

Camino hasta la tienda, siguiendo las indicaciones de mi smartphone. una vez allí me dirijo a la persona que está tras el mostrador, un señor mayor que al preguntarle por la sección de clásicos, me sonríe dulcemente y en sus ojos capto una chispa de alegría. Amablemente me acompaña hasta donde se encuentra dicha sección y me deja para que eche un vistazo. Enseguida encuentro el libro y distraídamente paso las páginas en busca de una de mis partes favoritas, aquella que Ali me leyó en la biblioteca. Cuando de pronto, al dar un paso hacia un lado choco contra alguien y el libro se me caé de las manos.

Yo me disculpo y me apresuro a comprobar que no he dañado el libro.

Cuando la miro por primera vez me quedo a cuadros, ES QUINN FABRAY, dios si Santana lo supiese se moriría de envidia- pienso e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que soy.

Ella comenta algo que mucho otros me han dicho antes, soy grande en los finales felices

Le sonrió y por una razón que desconozco intento convencerla de que los finales felices son reales, aunque puede que mas que convencerla a ella, intente convencerme a mi misma.

Ella comenta que es el libro favorito de su mejor amiga y me pregunto a que clase de famosa le gusta este libro, pero cuando dice que esa misteriosa chica tiene un motivo más allá de gustarle el libro, comienzo a temblar ligeramente.

Entonces Quinn recita como si nada nuestro fragmento, ese fragmento que hace escasos momentos busqué y me quedo en shock, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando.

Ella gira sobre si misma y se alejo, pero yo necesito saber si es cierto lo que mi cerebro me dice.

-Espera...¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?-pregunto con el corazón en la boca.

Ella se da la vuelta y solo pronuncia el nombre que daba vueltas en mi cabeza y yo simplemente me quedo pasmada en el sitio, viendo como me habla pero sin ser capaz de contestarle. Cuando vuelvo en mi misma, ella ya se ha ido.

Yo tomo el libro y vuelvo al mostrador. El anciano me sonríe con complicidad.

-¿Un regalo para alguien importante?-pregunta

-Para la persona más importante de mi vida-reconozco.

El sonríe y saca de bajo el mostrador una caja y me pide que la abra. En ella hay un libro cuidadosamente envuelto en un pañuelo muy fino. Se trata de una primera edición de "Grandes Esperanzas". Está en perfecto estado y al pasar la primera página me quedo congelada de nuevo. Bajo el título, una frase con elegante pero irregular caligrafía y una firma. ''Nunca cierres los labios a quienes has abierto el corazón.'' Charles Dickens.

-Creo que este otro es más apropiado.

-No puede ser, debe ser carísimo-digo sorprendida.

-No se preocupe por el precio señorita, se lo vendo por el mismo precio que ese otro. Si a la persona a la que va destinada le gusta, es todo lo que importa para mi.

-Pero este ejemplar debería estar en una biblioteca, bien protegido.

-Los libros son para leer, cuando comienzan a ser reliquias pierden todo su valor-dice como ofendido.

-Aún así...

-No lo piense más y llévelo-insiste.

Yo pago el libro y me voy de la tienda a toda prisa. Necesito encontrarla y aclarar todo.

Llego a casa, tomo las llaves del coche de Santana y me dirijo a los estudios donde Alison graba su serie. Para cuando he llegado, me encuentro con que el agente de seguridad no me deja pasar y yo tengo que reprimir las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Buenas noches Eric, ¿Has tenido un buen día?-pregunta Toby casi a mi lado.

-muy bueno señor Cavanaugh-responde con amabilidad, algo que no ha mostrado conmigo.

-La señorita viene conmigo, así que no te preocupes-dice mientras me sonríe.

Pasamos el control y antes de que diga nada, parece que el ya conoce mis motivos.

-Ali estará a punto de salir y seguro se alegra de que hayas venido-dice sonriendo.

Entonces la veo a lo lejos, con un chico al que conozco y que realmente detesto. Jake Puckerman, un actor y bailarín, famoso por ser un mujeriego con demasiada labia.

En otro momento dudaría de mi o de mis posibilidades, pero tengo que aclarar esto, así que acelero el paso y me planto frente a ellos justo antes de que Ali se suba a su coche.

-hola-digo algo nerviosa.

Ali se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendida pero luego sonrie dulcemente.

-Em, no hacía falta que vinieses a buscarme.

-Es cierto morena, yo la puedo acercar.

-SI claro, acercarla a tu cama-digo de mala manera y ella me mira sorprendida- No quiero verte cerca de mi chica Puckerman, o te las verás conmigo.

-Tan guapa y tan cascarrabias, debe ser algo de las López. Os hace falta un buen polvo.

Voy a abalanzarme contra él cuando Ali me agarra con fuerza.

-Em déjalo, es un idiota-dice mientras tira de mi-Vámonos.

-Pero Ali, nosotros íbamos a divertirnos.

Ella se gira y le da una mirada letal de las suyas.

-Íbamos, al menos hasta que abriste la boca y te empeñaste en ser un imbécil. Buenas noches Jacob-dice mientras toma mi mano y me arrastra fuera de allí.


End file.
